Distorted Me
by My Chaotic Demise
Summary: (I do not own POTO) Amber Marie Daae has never fit quite right in the life she held. But then one night she finds a book, bored, she reads it. She falls for the Angel that it told about in the story and soon he is intertwined in her life. Have you ever dreame of Erik visiting you? If so, perhaphs you share the same dream as Amber
1. Chapter 1

Amber Marie Daae was tearing through her newly discovered favorite book: Phantom of the Opera. She couldn't stop reading it! Everything seemed to fade as she was suddenly put inside the Angel of Music's world, wrapping her in safety. She finished, and sighed, closing the book with disappointment that her fantasy was over. She walked stiffly to her bathroom, studying herself in the mirror. She could see resemblances of Christine; they had the same last name, long curly chestnut hair, almond brown eyes. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair. But that smile faded as she looked at her skin. Blemishes, scars, ran all along her skin, and she was disgusted with the thought of comparing that to Christine's porcelain face. No amount of make-up could fix that, she knew, because she had already tried. She removed her clothes, seeing the dozens of scars and claw-like marks from years of misuse. She had a nice figure, and would've looked pretty despite her skin. She smiled and she realized she had that in common with Erik. People thought she looked like a monster, too. She was born from a mother killing her sorrows with drugs and alcohol and a father that had left before Amber was even born, so no "proper" child her age was permitted to socialize with her. She frowned but then smiled when she pictured Erik behind the mirror, pleased at the sight of her, watching her.

Cleaned up, she slid into her clean clothes for the day, a soft, flowing green dress and a simple pair of white sandals, a bit worn. She let her hair down, imagining Erik playing with the curls. She left the small dingy house, and went to the hell hole people dared call a school. The usual day went onwards though: boys were mocking her as she walked to class, making fake advances by touching her intimately, pulling her close, so that when she took offence they could laugh, girls turning up their noses at her sneering, and the teachers ignoring her during the lessons except when they had no choice but help her. She was fine with the last one, though, more time to think of Erik, her single thought throughout the day. What if he was real? What would he do to the teasing boys and the judging girls? About the mother that didn't care? Would he find her beautiful? Would he love her? Would he even care? Amber's head was spinning with these questions, almost to the point of being dazed and after four hours into the day she went to the bathroom. *Of course he would love you* she thought. *Just like you would love him, just like how you ALREADY love him. You would be what Christine never was for him, the safe place where he was loved.* She wrapped her arms around herself, imagining his embraces, and flashed "him" a smile in the mirror before leaving. She kept getting teased throughout the day, but every time it bugged her, she imagined him singing softly to her, of lullabies and sweet opera music, whispering words of comfort. When she walked home, she became lost in thoughts of Erik, a smile playing on her lips when she pictured him walking with her, sharing the stares and words that were exchanged behind her back. Erik's voice came very close, "Don't let their lies deceive the true beauty that you have." and then his voice was gone, leaving her alone and chilled.

She knew that Erik was just an imaginary friend, someone who she created to help ease the burden of loneliness so he couldn't have just spoken to her. She shook her head; **I'm going crazy, let's add that to the list of the many reasons I am to be shunned** she thought bitterly. After school Amber headed to the park. She always went there for a few hours after school to clear her head and brace herself for the long night she had to spend hiding out from her mother. She shouldered her bag and began the 2 mile walk. "Allow me, my angel." his voice blew over again and her bag became noticeably lighter. He was there; a few steps ahead of Amber with a soft smile. He was slightly modernized but still had the mask over his face.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Amber's jaw literally dropped. There in front of her stood the most drop dead gorgeous man she'd ever seen alive! He wore dark jeans that clung to his leans hips and had on a black t shirt that clung to his broad shoulders, wide chest, and... Dear lord, was that an eight pack? She closed her mouth, embarrassed and then her eyes went to his face and she froze, he had on a mask. The white mask contrasted the black clothes he was wearing. Her heart began to race. She knew his voice, she saw the gloved hands, he was standing RIGHT THERE, and yet she couldn't believe. She gaped for a few more seconds and then shook her head, "That's it; I'm utterly insane!" she grumbled.

Erik slowly walked up to her and smiled, "My angel, allow me to carry that bag for you." he said as softly as he could, one hand extended to take the bag, the other gently brushing the hair from her face

Amber tried to keep herself from blushing, "A-alright." she managed to say. She handed him the bag and then watched as he shouldered it... he felt real, and she wasn't carrying the bag anymore and it couldn't float in thin air. She deemed he was real, and that scared her, "Actually, I want it back." She claimed and grabbed the bag away from him. She clutched it like a lifeline, "You're not supposed to be real." she muttered, a little miffed, and walked past him, "I'm probably, like, a schizophrenic or something." she grumbled. Her pace was brisk.

Erik followed her closely; "You're not crazy." he said calmly and gently grabbed her hand, turning her around to face him, and then placed her captured hand on his abs, "I'm not a ghost nor am I figment of your imagination."

Amber froze; and then poked his abs experimentally. She studied his face and then scowled, "Well then why are you here?" she asked, "I thought I made you up." she realized she'd already said that, "Ignore that. Better question: How did you find me?" She glanced across the street at the sound of voices; there was Monica Drulo and her crew of friends. Beasts more like it. They had been the bane of her existence since she started middle school. Monica would humiliate her, one of the boys would comfort her and then humiliate her, and it was an endless cycle of hurt and pain. She grimaced and locked her eyes on the so called Erik, "So?" she prompted.

Erik followed her gaze briefly to Monica and looked back at Amber, "It took me a long time to get here" he answer and then - making sure Monica saw - gently kissed Amber's forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner" he said honestly.

Amber started to say something when Monica's shrill voice cut in, "Hey John! Who's the freak with the freak?" she asked haughtily. The group laughed at her pathetic joke and Amber turned rigidly, "Let's go." she whispered, ducking her head as if to make herself smaller. Monica crossed the street the rest of the way and stood about two yards in front of Amber and Erik, "Where ya headed loser?" she asked. A few of her friends murmured similar questions with the same mocking tone of voice, a few throwing in other comments. Amber's eyes glanced up for a moment and then dropped back down, if possible, she shrunk even further, and whispered "Nowhere."  
"_What_?" Monica shouted, "I didn't _hear _you loser!"  
Amber cringed, "I said nowhere!" she snapped.  
A few friends chuckled; others let out kindergarten **OH's**, "_What_?" Monica advanced, "I _know _you did _not_ just raise your voice at me!" Monica growled. Amber grimaced; there was no way she was going to win, so she stayed silent. Not looking up.

Erik stepped in and pushed Monica back, hard. He stood in front of Amber protectively, "_We're _going somewhere far away where we need not be bothered by you heathens." he practically spat in her face.

Amber bit her lip softly and tugged on Erik's arm, "Come on." she whispered. Monica's gang was ready for a fight; the only thing that stopped them was the cop car cruising down the street. Amber walked away safely with Erik, "Thank you." she whispered to him after a few moments.

Erik entwined their fingers as he took the lead, "Why do you let them do that?" he asked with a tender note in his voice that Amber had never heard used before. She was used to people snapping at her, yelling, cursing, but never tender, and then to her utter astonishment he pulled her to the side right up against him and took a deep breath, "Are you okay?" he asked softer, concern in his voice and then released her hand, brushing his fingers over her cheek.

Amber bit her lip, "I'm fine." she answered, ignoring the first question. Why DID she let them do that? Well, she supposed it was because she was weaker than them and there were more of them than her. It had been happening to her throughout her whole life so that now she just rolled over and took it.

Erik sighed and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Do you have to go back to your house?"

Amber frowned, "Well, yes." she answered. Then she really thought about it, did she *really* need to go back? Would her mother even notice her absence? Would anyone even... She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts.

Erik sighed again but this time lighter as he leaned down and pecked both her cheeks, his mask brushing against her skin. "Mind if I join you?" he asked softly

"At my house?" she asked, confused. She lived in the lower parts of town. Her mother stayed out until about 1 am and then came stumbling in drunk and passed out in her room. Amber saw no reason why he shouldn't. It wasn't like they'd get caught or anything. She shrugged, "Sure.

Erik smiled and gently entertwined their fingers, "Well then my angel, lead the way." he said and then kissed her knuckles

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Amber led the way to her home and let him inside, "I apologize for the mess, it's hard to keep this place clean." she flushed, embarrassed. Every time she cleaned her mother would come in and tear everything up. Amber lead the way upstairs and to her bedroom. Her bedroom was the one nice place of the house. It was the master bedroom. Her mother hadn't wanted it. Amber had saved up all her money from odd jobs and decorated it. The room had golden and red walls, the bed had a golden and red comforter on it and the pillows were the same design, with two pillows that had only gold and two that had only red. Her bathroom was the same way with he towels and her bathmat was red and her toilet cover was red. Her carpet was a deep brown color. She loved her room, it was her sanctuary.

Erik smiled softly and walked in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest, "would you allow me to take you right here, right now?" he asked quietly and moved her hair to the right side of her neck, his lips skimming the bare side of her neck. He smiled as he felt her shiver in his arms.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Amber breathed, now she KNEW he wasn't real! What sort of man would ever want to touch a girl like her? What kind of cruel joke was her imagination playing on her? She thought bitterly. She felt him, solid as stone, against her back; she could feel his heartbeat. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, "Yes." she breathed.

Erik smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, "I was expecting you to say no" he said with a smirk, "Amber, I am your angel and you are mine"

Amber rolled her eyes, "I'm far from an angel." she muttered bitterly. She started to pull away from his hold.

Erik held her in place, "Amber, you are a perfect angel, inside and out. Now, please, I want you to see what you are as well" Amber snorted; a very unladylike sound and she immediately regretted it

Erik smiled softly and walked around to her front, tracing her cheek, "your imperfections are your greatest perfections"

Amber scowled, "Maybe I'm not the crazy one..." she muttered. She started to walk past him.

Amber walked over to him, well she imagined him so she could do whatever she wanted! That was how she justified her moves. She straddled him and kissed the unmasked side of his face and then pressed her lips against his. Erik parted her lips with his tongue and took control. He leaned back, letting her body weight hold him down on the bed. He wrapped both his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer, their bodies melting together before he rolled them, taking top.

Amber sighed against his mouth, her first kiss, she broke the kiss gently and then studied his face then opened her mouth to say something when she heard the front door open "My mom's home." she whispered

Erik placed a finger over her lips, standing up and turning off the lights before he stepped into the corner, "pretend you're asleep," he whispered. At his command Amber slid under her covers and evened her breathing.

Maria came up the stairs; you could hear her drunken steps and sobs. She threw open the door, "You wretch!" she screamed, lunging at Amber and tearing her out of the bed, "It's YOUR fault he's gone! Your fault!" with each word she shook Amber.

Amber clutched at her mother, "Mom! Mom! Stop!" she yelled and tried to get free. Maria's grip tightened, "We never wanted you!" she yelled. Erik clenched his fists and didn't know whether or not to go out to help Amber. He didn't want to be found but he also didn't want to watch this happen. Amber began to cry, knowing that when she fought it just made it worse, so she submitted, letting her body relax, "I know mom." She whispered. Her mother shook her a few more times and then threw her to the floor and left. Amber lay on the floor, a crumpled mess and began to cry from embarrassment of Erik seeing.

Erik rushed over to her side and picked her up, laying her on the bed as he laid next to her, holding her in his arms, "Never." He whispered fiercely, "Never will she harm you again." Amber laid her head on his chest and cried into it. She held him tightly and then after a few hours, mercifully, fell asleep...

Erik had held her close through the night and woke up, looking at her sleeping figure. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed, "Why can you not see your beauty?"

Amber stirred slightly in her sleep a few hours later after he woke. She sat up and stretched and then yelped when she saw Erik, "God! You're still here!" she lunged at him and hugged him tightly.

Erik chuckled and held her close, "of course I'm still here. Where would I run off to when my everything is right here?" he asked softly and held her close

Amber scrunched up her nose, "What about Christine?" she asked

"Christine is merely the story book version of you" he whispered and pecked her lips

Amber scowled, "Yea? Then why is SHE beautiful and I'm all scarred up and ugly?" she held up a hand before he could say anything about that, "To OTHER people besides bias you." she added.

Erik reached over and traced her cheek, "she is what you wish you were," he said softly, "even though you don't need her to be your inspiration"

"Alright poet." she grumbled, "I have to get ready for school." she paused, "Um," she didn't know if she wanted to leave him throughout the day. She didn't want to be parted from him! She bit her lip, could he possibly come to school with her? No, he would have to be enrolled... unless he already did that? She blushed, "What...?"

Erik sat up and looked at her, "something wrong?" he asked

"Yes." she replied, turning to him, "Where are you going to be all day while I'm in school?" she asked. She really didn't want to face Monica and her gang after yesterday

Erik shrugged, "I assumed next to you"

"Cute." she said, "I mean, really. Where are you going to be while I go to school? You can't come to school with me if you're not enrolled."

Erik smirked, "why can't I just sneak in?"

"Because you'll get in trouble!" she snapped. She immediately felt bad for it

Erik shrugged, "then why can't you stay home?"

"Because!" she growled, she didn't like these constant questions. She grabbed some clothes and then walked into her bathroom, slamming the door. She dressed in skinny jeans, her flats, and an Aero orange long sleeve shirt. She turned to her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She pulled out her makeup and then paused, *why am i even bothering to try to fit in?* she asked herself. In a fury she threw the entire make up away and then kicked the wall. *stupid society!* she thought

Erik followed her into the bathroom and gently grabbed her wrists, looking down at her, "Do you want me to be there for you?" he asked in a whisper, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke

"Yes." she admitted. She traced his face with her eyes, "But you can't, the school wont' allow you to attend if you aren't enrolled and to enroll it would take a couple of days. Plus, you're too old."

Erik raised a brow, "You don't know my age."

"You're, I'm guessing, about 19."

Erik chuckled, "I'm actually 24 but 19 works."

Amber shifted uncomfortably, "Well, just to let you know, it's illegal for anything to happen between us."

"Who said I was going to do anything to you?

Amber flushed, "No one. I was just saying…"

REVIEW?


End file.
